


No Strings Attached

by kzam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mind Control, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/pseuds/kzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Sephiroth are soul mates. Too bad neither are interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, thank you for checking this out. 
> 
> Just a quick warning - this fic will feature a quite bit of miscommunication, which ends up being super problematic under the circumstances (there are some control and boundary issues, for sure). The goal of the story is for the characters to work through it and ultimately resolve that issue, but it takes some time for them to get there.

 

He never wanted a soul mate. Frankly, the idea of it was more terrifying than romantic.

"There must be a mistake."

Cloud wordlessly agreed with that assessment before losing his train of thought entirely, filled with nothing but the strangest sensation. It was like his entire existence had been meaningless until now, a renewed purpose surging through his body and mind.

Sephiroth stepped in closer, staring down into his eyes—wordlessly searching, but for what, Cloud wasn't sure. All he could do was stare back, ready to help Sephiroth find the answer in any way that was asked of him.

"Holy shit, Spike…"

A distant voice, familiar—but there was no pull to it. He wasn't done until Sephiroth shook his head, walking out the door without further delay.

"Spike!"

He snapped out of his daze, inhaling a sharp breath as his friend came into focus. "Zack?"

"Holy shit," Zack muttered again, hands on Cloud's shoulders. He was studying Cloud in a way that would have been uncomfortably close had it been anyone else, his breath even grazing the blond's face. "You feelin' okay?"

"Mostly confused," Cloud replied, shrugging Zack's hands off. "What _was_ that?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You just met your soul mate," Zack told him, a single disbelieving chuckle escaping his throat. He clapped Cloud on the back. "Congrats, man!"

"…Sephiroth?"

"Yep! Wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself. Your eyes went all green and crazy, just like his but weirder—slit right down the middle."

Cloud shook his head uneasily. "Sephiroth isn't my soul mate. This isn't the first time I've met him, remember?"

"Yeah but that was back when you were in the infantry. You didn't look him in the eyes, did you?" his friend accused, hands on his hips.

 _Probably not,_ Cloud realized slowly—and that was when it resonated, supposedly. First eye contact.

"Um…I don't really know? I don't keep track of things like that. I must've by now," Cloud reasoned, sure that Sephiroth was right—there really was some kind of mistake...there was just no way.

"Eh, you've always been kinda shy with him, especially back then," Zack offered, not sounding so sure himself. "Either way it's good news!"

"He said it was a mistake."

"Uh, there's no mistake. He's prob'ly just surprised, that's all. You can't really blame the guy, you still look kinda shocked too."

"But…where'd he go? I thought you lost that bet and owed him dinner. Wasn't he supposed to come with us?" Cloud remembered—the reason he had shown up at Zack's apartment in the first place.

He'd offered to visit Zack later instead, but his friend had all but begged him to come along too, complaining they didn't see each other enough. A couple weeks on opposite schedules tended to do that though, and it was a fairly common occurrence since Cloud had made it into SOLDIER himself.

"Pffft. I may have lost, but walkin' off like that's just as good as forfeiting his prize. Don't worry, I'll still treat you."

"I'm not worried about _that."_

"Don't worry about him either. If I had to guess, I'd bet he's already called Gen up for a VR session. Seph's not great at stuff like this, and this is _big._ Give him a day or two, yeah? He'll come around."

"I don't want him to," Cloud decided, letting out a sigh. "I have a _date_ tomorrow night!"

"Hate to say it, but you may as well cancel that. There's no take backs with this stuff, that's not how it works."

"I don't care how it works, I don't want a soul mate."

Zack laughed softly, only stopping when Cloud scowled. "What? It's funny—he's probably saying the same thing right now."

* * *

 

There was too much on his mind, eyes closed as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Soul mates. Why would anyone want a soul mate? Sure, it sounded nice…finding your other half or whatever. Everything that came with it was the real issue. It wasn't worth it.

The legends varied from town to town, but the general gist of it was always the same. Everyone on Gaia was born with a soul mate—a person who they were 'meant to be' with. A person they could connect with on a different level than anyone else, quite literally.

Not everyone met their soul mate though—in fact, it was growing less and less common by the year.

That was where most the lore varied from location to location. Some believed this was a punishment by the gods', furious over who knows what (the list was both ridiculous and endless, and again varied from town to town). Others believed it was due to the fact that people were leaving their hometowns at an alarming rate—often drawn to the city these days—which meant they weren't as likely to stumble upon their soul mate. Others believed it had nothing to do with anything—that it was just proof soul mates didn't exist at all. That the entire concept was a myth, and those who called themselves 'soul mates' were either delusional or frauds.

In Nibelheim, it was believed to be a cycle of reincarnation—that soul mates weren't bound by the chains of time, and thus didn't meet every lifetime. If they didn't meet in one cycle, they would meet in the next and it would be all the sweeter for it.

Cloud wasn't entirely sure what _he_ believed, aside from the simple fact that soul mates obviously existed. Even if he hadn't actually met his own, he'd met enough people who had. They all seemed so happy, but still…

 _"Nah, it's not like that,"_ Zack had tried to convince him, having found his own soul mate two years prior. A nice girl from the slums. Soul mates or not, Cloud would've thought Aerith was perfect for Zack after seeing the two together. _"You don't_ have _to get in each other's heads, ya know?"_

Cloud believed that part—Zack would never lie to him. But he also knew not every two soul mates were the same. No two bonds were identical. Just because it wasn't required didn't mean it didn't happen. And just because Zack and Aerith had found a balance that worked for their relationship didn't mean he could do the same.

_Cloud._

The voice in his head was startling, almost a purr as it called out to him. He sat up on Zack's couch, the place he had crashed out after their long chat, worries forgotten as a more pressing concern filled his being.

He needed to go…he needed to find Sephiroth.

The path was familiar, much like the voice in his head, guiding him every step of the way. First Classes lived on the same floor, so it wasn't a long walk to Sephiroth's apartment. Knocking was unnecessary, but he did so once, certain it was enough.

It didn't take long before the door was opened, inexplicable levels of affection and fondness rising inside him at the sight of his soul mate.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's stare bore down on him. "What are you doing here?"

He blinked at the question, his awareness growing rapidly as he stared up into bright green eyes. The excess waves of emotions were gone, and all he was left with was a peculiar reality. It was the middle of the night and he was standing at Sephiroth's doors in his pajamas.

"Your eyes," Sephiroth noted, a deep frown forming on his face. "They've returned to normal."

"Did you… _assert_ yourself over me?"

"I did nothing. I was asleep prior to your arrival."

"No, you called me here—I remember! I was lying down, and…" He shook his head, rubbing both hands over his face. The feeling that compelled him to come had subsided, but the memory of it was still fresh. "You couldn't have just waited until tomorrow and called like a normal person?"

"I had no intention of contacting you, tonight or any night. As I stated earlier, there has been a mistake. I am not intended to have a soul mate."

Cloud scoffed. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this either, but he was officially past the denial stage—it was strange to think _Sephiroth_ wasn't. "Do you think I asked for this? I didn't want a soul mate either."

"Then I suggest you leave."

"Fine. Do me a favor and use a damn phone next time you change your mind on a whim," Cloud muttered, turning on his heel to walk away. The door didn't close for a long moment, but he was already halfway down the hall.

What an asshole.

It was one thing to reject Cloud, another to get into his head just to do it all over again. That was the exact reason he had no interest in having a soul mate. People shouldn't be able to manipulate each other like that, soul mate or not.

 _Fuck._ Of course he hadn't stopped to grab his wallet or keycard in his mindless daze…There was no way to sneak back into Zack's place undetected. He wouldn't even be able to go back to his _own_ apartment without his keycard. As if this weren't embarrassing enough already…

Cloud knocked on the door begrudgingly, seeing no alternative.

"…Aren't you s'posed to be sleeping on my couch right now?" Zack asked groggily, though he opened the door to let his younger friend back inside without hesitation.

"I would've been if my _soul mate_ hadn't decided to mess with my head," he complained, promptly flopping back on the couch.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know. One minute I'm laying here thinking, the next everything is off my mind and all I know is I need to go to him," Cloud explained with a disgruntled sigh.

"Huh. What'd it feel like?" Zack pressed, leaning over the ridge of the couch.

"Like…he was everything. And he was calling to me. I heard my own name in my head, but it was his voice, and I…I just up and went to his apartment. I didn't even know where he lived, but suddenly I _knew."_

"What'd he say when you got there?"

"That he was asleep and had nothing to do with it. He sent me away."

"Huh," his friend murmured again, thinking it over. "Weird. Sounds like some kind of assertion, but he would've known if he did it. I'll talk to Ang tomorrow—or Gen, actually. He reads up on stuff like this all the time. Fate and all that. I bet he'll know, or at least he can tell me which book to check."

"Please don't," Cloud implored, "I don't want people knowing."

"I won't mention any names or anything," Zack promised, a reassuring smile on his face. "But y'know, having a soul mate's nothing to be embarrassed about. Most people would call you lucky, _especially_ for snagging Seph. I mean, c'mon! You hit the jackpot, Spike."

"Zack," he groaned. His friend was completely missing the point. "It's not that. I mean, yeah—he's _Sephiroth._ I'm not stupid. I'd just like it a lot better if liked me just because, nothing to do with soul mates."

Particularly if Sephiroth was already misusing their new connection to play games with him in the middle of the night.

"I knew you had a crush on him! No wonder you didn't look him in the eyes back then, you—"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have a crush on him anymore."

"Yeah, 'cause you love the dude now, like it or not."

He narrowed his eyes. "It takes more than ten seconds to fall in love with someone."

"Not with a soul mate. You know it in your soul, even if the rest of you hasn't caught up to it yet."

"That's not true."

The two friends eyed one another, Cloud's stare hard and Zack's amused. Neither broke eye contact as they silently continued their debate, a stalemate of sorts until Zack relented with a yawn, "Get some sleep, Spike. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," he agreed, snatching his phone from the coffee table to check the time. Only a few hours left till he had to wake up for a long training day.

Soul mate…didn't his soul know he had other shit going on in his life already?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year later...I honestly wasn't sure I'd ever be able to look at this fic again due to some personal issues that occurred when I was writing it, but here we go! Largely unedited, but definitely complete. I'll be posting the rest today. Hope you enjoy!

**\-----**

It happened again.

Cloud found himself glaring at Sephiroth, who impassively sent him away the next morning—claiming once more to have nothing to do with the undeniable _pull_ Cloud felt toward his apartment.

Zack was hurrying out the door when he got back to his friend’s apartment, an apologetic smile on his face as he let Cloud back inside. Something about being called in for an early briefing, which was fine...he was running behind as well thanks to his unscheduled wakeup call.

Rushing didn’t help. He was still late, and when he couldn’t offer a good explanation (using the _I found my soul mate_ excuse didn’t seem like a good idea), an extra hour’s training was tacked onto his day. As if six straight hours filled with PT, sparring, casting, and VR work wasn’t enough…He had an actual mission in three days and was going to be burnt out before it started at this rate.

“Cloud!” He swiftly finished off one last cast before turning to the one remaining First who had stuck around to oversee his ‘punishment’, raising a brow when he saw the redhead by his side. Genesis Rhapsodos. A recognizable man, but not one he knew particularly well. “You’re off the hook. Genesis needs to talk to you.”

He approached the two curiously, watching as Genesis shot the other First a look that clearly served as a dismissal. The man left without a word, leaving them alone in the training hall.

“Zack asked me to let you know he was sent away on a mission—there was a mix-up with the schedule,” Genesis informed him dully.

Cloud frowned. “He sent _you_ to tell me that?”

Technically they were both First Classes—Genesis didn’t outrank Zack at all. But even still, this man was one of ShinRa’s unofficial elite three SOLDIERs. Definitely not the kind of man to be sent to deliver a personal message to some random Third Class.

“Yes. I thought his request was curious as well, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to come,” Genesis admitted, raising both brows. “He was so insistent _I_ had to be the one to tell you. So tell me—why is that? I hope for your sake the explanation is worth my time.”

“It’s not,” Cloud admitted, mentally cursing his friend. “He was supposed to talk to you about something, but it’s not important. Just a question we had about something.”

“Interesting. And what is this question that only I know the answer to?”

“It’s about soul mates,” he replied slowly. “It’s not urgent though—it can wait until he’s back.”

“I’d rather hear it from you.”

“Okay. Um…well, we heard this story,” he said, cringing at what a bad liar he was, “and we weren’t sure if it was even possible. About assertion. Can you do that if you’re asleep?”

“Pardon?”

“Assert your will over your soul mate—it has to be done on purpose, right?”

“If you want my assistance, you’ll need to give me something in return.”

Cloud stared at Genesis, eyes wide. “Like what?”

“Information,” he responded smoothly. “Clearly this is more than an academic interest. You’ve met your soul mate, haven’t you?”

“I…” His face was burning as he shook his head. “No, that’s not it!”

“Out with it, precious! It’s not as if I’m that big of a gossip. At most, I’ll tell Angeal, and he’s got far too much honor to spread rumors.”

“...There’s nothing to tell.”

Genesis snorted. “You’re not fooling anyone with that innocent look. Particularly not _me.”_

Cloud sighed, considering his options.

Sure, he’d met Genesis a few times through Zack, but they hadn’t really talked much. Ever. They definitely weren’t friends, and even if they were, he hadn’t really planned to tell anyone other than Zack.

But he also knew enough about Genesis to know he was screwed here—these was no escaping this conversation without giving him a straight answer.

“It’s Sephiroth,” he revealed, amusement cutting through his worries when Genesis outright _laughed_ at his answer. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’m not kidding.”

It didn’t take long for Genesis’ gaze to sharpen. “You’re not, are you? That certainly explains his behavior yesterday. That fool!”

“Huh?”

“He’s been calling to you and claiming to be unaware, yes?” Genesis asked, waiting for Cloud to nod in acknowledgement. “He’s not being dishonest with you. His soul is reaching out for you despite his own attempted denial.”

“How do I make it stop?”

“You can’t simply _make_ it stop. He needs to come to term with the facts. Even if you both ultimately decide to disregard your fate—which, by the way, only a fool would do—you still need to acknowledge it. Your souls only just found one another. You’ll need to spend time together before going your separate ways.”

“Then it’ll stop?”

“In theory,” Genesis answered, a thoughtful hand on his chin. “It depends which types of souls you have. I suspect Sephiroth won’t be so willing to let you go once he’s actually spent time with you.”

“Type of soul?”

“There are several, and not nearly enough time left for me to educate you on the subject. Believe it or not, I have actual work to do outside of Zack Fair’s silly requests.”

“I didn’t mean to—”

Genesis waved a dismissive hand. “I’m already late for a meeting, but I admit, I _am_ curious still. We can discuss this further another time, if you’d like. I suggest you go speak with Sephiroth in the meantime—the sooner you get started, the better, yes?

“He’s probably busy.”

“Ah, you’d be surprised. Even ShinRa’s favorite poster boy has mission reports to file. He’s likely in his office doing just that,” Genesis told him shortly. “Best to go willingly before he calls you involuntarily. And if you happen to remind him about my extensive knowledge on this subject matter, and he happens to pull me out of this ridiculous meeting, perhaps I’ll find it in my heart to forgive you both for the trouble.”

Cloud smiled at that. “I’ll try, but no promises.”

\-----

Sephiroth glanced over from his computer to the doorway, clearly not impressed as Cloud entered his office.

“Cloud,” he almost grumbled, the most uneven tone Cloud had ever heard him use. “I may not control your mission schedule directly, but I think you’ll find I have enough pull in this program to change that. I will have you stationed elsewhere if you do not cease with this behavior.”

“You want _me_ to cease? I was late to training today thanks to what happened this morning,” Cloud told him, not biting back his own frustration. “I don’t care if you don’t want me—that doesn’t mean we can’t talk and figure this out like adults.”

The Silver General eyed him for a long minute, but Cloud did his best not to waiver. “Have a seat.”

Cloud obeyed, glad it was of his own accord at least. “I know this is weird. I don’t like it either, and I don’t _want_ to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“You are a good friend to Zack. You have shown me both kindness and respect during our previous meetings,” Sephiroth noted, folding his hands over the desk. “I may not like this situation, but that is not a personal reflection on you.”

That came as a surprise, an echo of his own sentiments on this subject. Maybe he didn’t want a soul mate either, but that had nothing to do with his thoughts about Sephiroth. Though he hardly counted the few times he’d met Sephiroth as good examples of ‘kindness’ or ‘respect’—he’d basically bowed his head and avoided eye contact, only muttering pleasantries. He supposed Sephiroth had been just as polite in return, but he barely even remembered.

It was funny to think about how much he’d changed since his infantry days—that he could just stroll into Sephiroth’s office now and speak his mind despite not really knowing Sephiroth at all. Unless the ease he suddenly felt around this man had more to do with their current predicament than it did with his own personal growth over the years, but that just couldn't be right. Not so soon, when they knew so little about one another.

He shook the thought from his head, determined to jump right to the point.

“I talked to Zack about what happened. He had a mission today, but he had Genesis come talk to me some more,” Cloud explained, looking down at the carpet. “They know more about all this than I do. Genesis said your soul…it’s calling out to me because you’re in denial. That’s why I keep turning up—you’re asserting yourself without realizing it.”

“Clearly it is not what you want. Do not comply.”

Cloud scowled. “That’s not how it works. Once you’re in my head, I can’t…Do you know anything about this? _Anything_ at all?”

“I am familiar with the basic concept of soul mates. Beyond that, no. I was not intended to have one, so everything I heard I considered hearsay—irrelevant at best.”

He let out a long sigh. If only Sephiroth’s assumptions had been true. “When you get in my head like that, all I can do is listen to you. It’s like I don’t have a _choice._ If you ask me to come to you, I will, because everything else is just gone. You don’t feel anything like that?”

“No. I confess, I have experienced an inexplicable desire to have you nearby since our bond resonated, but beyond that, nothing has changed.”

“Can you try it now?”

“You wish for me to assert my will over you?”

“No,” Cloud answered easily, “but I’d rather you get it under control than do it in the middle of the night. Or worse, if I’m on a mission or something—that could be really dangerous. We can’t ignore this and hope it goes away.”

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Spend time together, even if it’s not… _romantic_ or anything. Like, how we were gonna get dinner with Zack last night. We can be friends, maybe. Get to know each other.”

“That would be acceptable. And you still wish for me to practice assertion over you?”

“Only when I’m with you,” Cloud clarified quickly. “I can see you’re busy, and it’s not like I don’t have other stuff going on too, you know? I just figure, the sooner you know _how_ to do it, the sooner you can stop doing it on accident.”

“If that is indeed what is happening.”

Cloud frowned. “You think I’m showing up just to annoy you?”

“I do not know what to think.”

“Well, you’d be wrong if that’s what you thought,” Cloud said bluntly.

“I have a meeting in the next hour. Perhaps we can meet this evening to discuss this further, in private.”

“I kinda have plans already—a date,” Cloud told him slowly. He shifted where he sat, surprised by how uncomfortable he suddenly felt. Sephiroth’s expression hadn’t really changed, but it was suddenly hard to meet his eyes.

“A date?”

“I didn’t know I’d end up meeting my soul mate when I agreed to go.”

“This is a pressing matter, Cloud.”

“I know! I was going to explain it to him tonight—let him know it’s just a onetime date while you and me figure this out. I feel bad cancelling at the last minute, it’s not like this is his fault.”

“You have nothing to feel bad about. If you are unwilling to cancel, I will do so for you.”

Cloud arched an eyebrow. “I’ve got it under control.”

“I would prefer if you did not go.”

“What’s it matter?”

Sephiroth blinked, like he wasn't so sure himself. “You are my soul mate, are you not?”

“Apparently.”

“I may be a novice in this subject matter, but I do not believe it is not appropriate for you to date another man under these circumstances.”

“I just told you, I’m not going to _date_ him. I’m just going to go on this one date and let him know that’s it. It’ll be more of a friendly dinner than anything.”

“I would rather you cancel it entirely, Cloud.”

It wasn’t an order, but something in Sephiroth’s tone was unsettling, striking him down to the core.

“I’ll cancel it,” he agreed without another thought. “I don’t really get why it matters though. You said you don’t want a soul mate—that means you don’t want _me._ You can’t reject me and then expect me not to date other people.”

“I never said I did not want a soul mate.”

“But—”

“I said there was a mistake. That I was not intended to have a soul mate,” Sephiroth reiterated plainly. “Your desire to see other people seems to confirm that belief.”

“That’s not fair…I made those plans days ago, before all this. It’s not like I even _want_ to go anymore. I did, but after what happened…”

“You wish to explore our bond?” Sephiroth concluded, barely a question.

“Maybe. I don’t know—I thought you didn’t so I…It’s confusing. I don’t even know you _really,_ and there’s a lot we need to talk about still _._ ”

“We will meet in my apartment. 1800 hours, if that is an acceptable time for you. I’ll prepare a meal.”

Cloud nodded, nerves swelling inside him as he realized this was really happening. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

**\-----**

“So, do you think it’s a soul mate thing?” Cloud asked, a lighthearted smile on his face after swallowing his first bite of pasta. It was in a thick cream and mushroom based sauce—similar to something his mother used to make. Another bite later confirmed that it was equally delicious.

The familiarity of it all did wonders to put him at ease, which was a big help considering how stressed he'd been before knocking on his soul mate's door.

“Do I think what is ‘a soul mate thing’?” Sephiroth responded curiously.

“That we like the same kinds of food. I don’t think I’ve met anyone else around here who’d eat this. Everyone’s all about pizza and Wutaiian,” he explained—other favorites of his as well, but _this_ meal hit home.

“I contacted Zack to inquire about your dining preferences,” his soul mate revealed. “I was, however, pleased to discover you have a taste for Nibel cuisine.”

“Zack’s on a mission.”

“He makes it a point to answer my calls,” Sephiroth responded, “or return them promptly.”

“Huh. He’s my best friend and he almost never calls me back—I don’t even bother anymore. I just message him instead.”

“It is likely he assumed it was mission related.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Cloud muttered in realization. “You know, it’s not just the cuisine. I’m actually _from_ Nibelheim.”

“I did not realize.” His soul mate straightened out, looking genuinely interested. “I spent a portion of my childhood in the area.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I did not interact with the townspeople frequently though.”

“Well, you weren’t missing out on that part,” Cloud told him, glad his laughter was easy still—it was nice to look back on it without the bitterness he used to feel. “There were a few nice people, but it’s not like the city.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone’s brought up a specific way, with specific beliefs. There’s kind of…a _norm_ , if that makes sense. Anyone or anything outside that isn’t really welcome. They’re pretty unforgiving, too—one mistake, and you’re on the outs for good.”

“I don’t expect I would have fit in then.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t either,” Cloud said, almost a reassurance— _why_ he felt the urge to say it like that was beyond him, but it brought Sephiroth’s eyes back to his own, so that made it a good thing. “It was hard—for a while I didn’t understand, and it just made me angry. I’d get into fights, things like that. I ended up leaving as soon as I was old to join the military. Best decision I ever made.”

“How old are you now?”

“How old do you think?” Cloud countered.

Sephiroth studied him carefully as he considered it. “Twenty.”

“Close,” he said, his smile growing—thank Gaia his soul mate hadn’t thought he was only sixteen. Everyone else always seemed to think he was so young. That definitely would’ve made him even more skeptical about this whole arrangement. “I’m twenty-one now. My birthday was a couple weeks ago.”

“You were very young while I was in Nibelheim then.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-six. I spent a portion of my sixth and seventh years in the area.”

“Oh, yeah—I was gonna say it’s too bad we didn’t meet back then, but it’s probably better we didn’t. I was a baby.”

“You wish we’d met sooner?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but promptly closed it. Was that what he implied? More importantly…was that what he meant?

“It wouldn’t have mattered. Soul mate bonds can’t happen till after puberty, so we wouldn’t have known. I’ve just heard stories—soul mates who grow up as friends, then find out about the bond. Those kinds of bonds always sounded nice…in the stories at least. Much better than some of the other stories about this stuff.”

“Indeed. It was not until I met Angeal and Genesis that I understood the value of friendship,” Sephiroth said, a slight frown forming on his face. “Why am I telling you this?”

Cloud was sure he should have been put off by the question, but Sephiroth sounded so genuinely baffled by it. And actually, he had been wondering the same thing—this was their second _real_ conversation ever, and he’d already told Sephiroth things from his past that only Zack knew about. Zack who he had been friends with for nearly five _years_ now.

Instead of trying to answer, he continued to eat, glancing up occasionally as Sephiroth did the same. The silence was just as comfortable as the conversation had been, though less unexpected.

“So you really do want a soul mate?” Cloud blurted out in the end. His food was done, and he was running out of things to look at around the apartment.

“I never actively wanted a soul mate, but I am pleased to discover I have one. Is it so surprising?”

“No, it’s just—you only get one. Well, most people only get one,” he said, correcting himself. Some soul mates were polyamorous, though he suspected this was it for him—something inside him was telling him Sephiroth was his one and only.

“You’re happy about it even knowing it’s me?” Cloud clarified, sensing the confusion behind those piercing green eyes.

“I do not know you well, nor do I claim to understand the intricacies of what we are, but I was under the impression I had no choice in the selection process.”

“Yeah, but…you could have anyone, soul mate or not.”

“You say it as if you could not have anyone. I may be a recognizable figure, but you are far more striking,” Sephiroth informed him, so logically that it sounded more like a fact than a compliment. “There is a reason I have not sought out a relationship of my own in several years. I did not believe it possible for me to connect with anyone in the ways most relationships mandate.”

“What do you mean?” Cloud asked softly. There was no response. “Does this have something to do with what you keep saying—how you didn’t think you were meant to have a soul mate?”

“In many ways, I am a product of science rather than humanity,” Sephiroth explained plainly. “Some might question whether or not I am truly human at all.”

“Of course you are.”

“You speak with certainty, yet lack the proper information to make that assessment.”

“You must be. We wouldn’t have this bond otherwise, right?”

“You do not want a soul mate. Perhaps that is the result of what I am.”

“Seph…” he started, inhaling a deep breath. It wasn’t until he exhaled that he realized he had abbreviated his soul mate’s name, the thought bringing a rush of heat to his cheeks—Sephiroth obviously didn’t mind though. He was just imploring Cloud to continue, silently asking for an explanation. “It’s not that—it’s not _you_. Soul mates…the idea of it’s _always_ freaked me out.”

“How so?”

Cloud hesitated, dropping his gaze to his bare plate. “I want to tell you, but…”

_Tell me, Cloud._

His eyes snapped back up at the voice in his head, heart pounding loudly in his chest. It was more of a yearning than a demand, but somehow he couldn’t ignore it. Somehow he didn’t want to. Sephiroth’s stare was concerned, so concerned as it met his, but he was helpless to ask why—all he could do was consider the voice in his head, readying a response to comply.

“You don’t have to be a good person to have a soul mate,” Cloud explained, keeping his words as concise as possible. “They say your soul mate is the type of person you should be with—the type of person you deserve. I don’t know what I deserve.”

It was the truth, but a worry-free concern as he vocalized it—for the time being, he was sure it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered aside from the man across from him.

“I do not know how to stop this, Cloud.”

_Don’t stop,_ the blond thought, eyes widening as Sephiroth frowned.

“You do not want me to stop?”

“No,” Cloud answered readily.

_What do you want, Cloud?_

“To be near you.”

Sephiroth’s frown deepened. _Can you respond through the bond?_

_Yes,_ he called back in response.

“If you wish to be near me, why do you not approach?”

“You didn’t ask me to.”

“Come to me,” Sephiroth said, his tone low and gentle but no less commanding. Cloud rose from his chair without a word, rounding the dinner table until he was standing comfortably by Sephiroth’s side. The silver haired man pivoted his chair just enough to make room in his lap as he ordered, “Sit.”

There was no specification as to where—the floor, back in his previous seat, in the living room. Cloud knew what he intended though, and made sure to take his seat in his soul mate’s lap, legs draped over the side of the chair.

“I can see why this would be concerning, particularly if your soul mate weren’t a good person,” Sephiroth said quietly, letting out a strained breath. “I no longer wish to assert over you.”

Cloud blinked, again and again as he eyed his soul mate—until suddenly he was seeing Sephiroth in a different light. Instead of being _everything,_ he was just there. It was pleasant still, but the consuming presence that had been dripping from the man was just out of reach again.

“Wow,” the blond whispered, at a loss for what else to say.

“Indeed.”

“It’s not as bad when you’re not glaring at me and sending me away right after.”

Sephiroth actually laughed at that, the deep rumble in his chest reminding Cloud just how close they were still. “It was unintentional still.”

“Hm,” Cloud grunted, mulling it over. “Did you notice anything different at least?”

“We were able to communicate mentally.”

“I remember—I remember all of it.”

“Were you able to think freely?”

“Kind of…about you, at least,” he admitted quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, it’s hard to explain. Like whatever else was on my mind wasn’t anymore—just you and the bond.”

“I could feel some of what you’re describing—how singular your desires became.” He paused, studying Cloud closely. “What about speaking freely?”

“No. I couldn’t talk or move or anything. It’s like…I don’t know how to describe that either. Like I’m tied up, kinda. Except it’s not that I _can’t_ do things, I just don’t want to.”

“Unless I request it of you,” Sephiroth concluded, using Cloud’s own words against him. His voice was so smooth and low, warm breath grazing Cloud’s face with each word.

He was sure his face was lit up, and quickly buried it in his hands, leaning forward a bit as he tried to get a hold of himself. What an embarrassing thing to say...and it was _true,_ too.

“Have I upset you somehow?”

“No, it’s just…Can you not say it like that?” he asked, peaking out to find Sephiroth studying him closely—he looked completely innocent, like he had no idea how it sounded to hear those words in that voice.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, just…let’s not talk about it right now, okay?”

“The entire purpose of this evening was to have this discussion.”

“I need a minute,” Cloud declared, sliding out of Sephiroth’s lap. He missed the warmth almost immediately, but there was no _way_ he was going to sit back down again on his own accord. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course. It is the first door on the left.”

Cloud tried his best not to think about it—about Sephiroth or anything that had just been said. Instead he headed toward the bathroom quickly, doing his best to focus on other things. How the layout of the apartment was the same as Zack’s—how that was the only similarity because the décor was so different. By the time the door was closed he was running a hand through his hair, going right to the sink and turning on the water.

Would he really do _anything_ that was requested?

It was a pointless question. In that state of mind, when all he could focus on was their bond and the pull he felt toward Sephiroth, there was no denying it. No matter how much water he splashed on his face, he reached the same conclusion.

All this stuff about mental connections…it sounded scary enough _before_ he had a soul mate. There was no predicting what type of bond a person might have with their soul mate—it was something that varied, the same way soul mates themselves varied. Assertion was a blanket term, used to cover the entire range of possibilities.

He’d heard stories ranging from soul mates being able to pop into each other’s heads to say hello, all the way up to one being able to assert complete control over the other…something that had always sounded terrible.

Now that he’d experienced the sensation himself, it was even more alarming.

He turned the water off, looking at himself hard in the mirror. Was this it, then? This is what he deserved? He’d been hoping the pull he felt was temporary—caused only by their denial of the situation. But for it to happen while they were already together…At least Sephiroth seemed genuinely curious and concerned—like he just wanted to figure out what was happening, too.

_Are you alright, Cloud?_

The voice in his head was all encompassing—he could see himself in the mirror still, eyes blazing green rather than their normal soft blue…but that was an afterthought, irrelevant, and only worth noting because they were reminiscent of Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth.

_Yes,_ he answered without delay.

Green drained from his eyes, the world widening around him as he watched his own blue irises grow more prominent in the mirror.

He had to get out of there.

**\-----**

“Mm, no,” he grumbled to himself, cursing the alarm clock for disrupting a perfectly nice dream. As a SOLDIER he was used to waking up before he was ready, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. He stretched out on the bed like a full body yawn before finally willing his eyes open. “What the…”

“Good morning, Cloud.”

He let out a startled gasp, his body jumping back involuntarily as he met bright green eyes. “Seph…”

It was all coming back to him—memories of the previous night. Memories that had never really left him, but had taken a back seat to his usual waking up routine. A deep breath later, he forced himself to meet his soul mate’s gaze head on.

“Why am I here?”

“You do not remember?”

“I remember, but _why am I here?”_ Cloud persisted, glad there was at least plenty of space between them in the bed—they were fully clothed too, which was another bonus. Not quite enough to put him at ease about waking up in a bed that was not his own, but it was something.

“You asked to stay.”

Cloud sighed at that, flopping down on the pillow helplessly.

He’d left. After his bathroom meltdown, he’d told Sephiroth that he couldn’t stay—that they’d have to talk the next day, today, instead. Yet somehow he’d found his way back to his soul mate’s apartment, mindlessly summoned in the middle of the night.

“You should’ve sent me back home,” Cloud told him sternly.

“It is not what you desired.”

“This isn’t _normal_ for me. I don’t…” Another ragged sigh. “Soul mate or not, I don’t spend the night with people I don’t know.”

“We did nothing physical. I simply allowed you to stay after confirming it was what you wanted.”

Cloud remembered that—remembered curling up in bed against Sephiroth, but having his soul mate gently instruct him to stay on the other side of the bed for the duration of the evening. He’d fallen asleep peacefully before the assertion was over.

“That doesn’t change things. No more sleep overs until we talk about it,” Cloud said, only vaguely aware he’d basically just confirmed there _would_ be more sleep overs at some point. He was quick to add, “Outside of assertion.”

“I understand. I…apologize.”

“It’s okay—you don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know, and I remember telling you…” _I want to stay with you._ He couldn’t say those words again now, but it was easy to see why Sephiroth would be confused by the whole situation. “It doesn’t matter. It’s just another reason we need to figure this out. It was an accident again, right?”

“Yes. I had not intended to summon you back.”

“I have a mission tomorrow,” Cloud said, frowning. “Three days doing monster clean up around Kalm. We need to have this resolved before I go—if you call out to me at the wrong time…”

“I will have someone cover the mission for you.”

“No, we’re fixing this today.”

“I will not allow myself to endanger you. Even if I can learn to assert at will, there is no guarantee it will not happen involuntarily.”

“It’ll have to be."

“A day is not sufficient time to master this.”

“The only way I’m not going on that mission is if you’re already in my head to stop me,” Cloud said bluntly.

“Then we’d best begin practicing as soon as possible.”

Cloud nodded in agreement, unable to suppress a shudder. Which goal were they working toward—understanding their bond or preventing Cloud from leaving? A bit of both, perhaps.

Part of him knew he was just being stubborn anyway, but the other part didn’t care. He’d worked too damn hard to get into SOLDIER just to skip missions because he had a soul mate now.

“I have one briefing I must attend this morning, but I will clear my schedule for the remainder of the afternoon.”

“Okay. I’m off today,” Cloud said, which Sephiroth undoubtedly already realized. SOLDIERs were always off the day before missions outside the city. “Just let me know when. Do you want me to meet you here, or your office?”

“I would prefer to meet here, but I will leave the decision to you.”

Cloud nodded his head as he considered it. “Here’s fine. Well, not _here,_ ” he joked, gesturing to the bed as he hopped out of it. “But in your living room maybe.”

“Very well. I will contact you when it is time.”

“Okay. Can you do me a favor and try really hard not to assert in the next hour? I’m gonna shower and take care of a couple things.”

“If I make it a point not to call you, it is more likely to occur because you will be on my mind.”

“Oh,” Cloud murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Is that how it happened last night?”

“I believe so. I was thinking over our conversation, and then a few minutes later there was a knock on my door.”

“…It’s not fair.”

“What is not fair?” Sephiroth asked.

“Why’s it only happen this way? With you taking control of _me_?”

“I would have to research the subject to be certain.”

“I guess complaining won’t help. I’ll head out now—see you later.”

“Goodbye, Cloud.”

**\-----**

Sephiroth was apparently an incredibly fast learner…once he understood the essence of how something worked, at least. Unfortunately that was the missing element with this new skill. They hadn’t succeeded even once, and they’d been at it for hours.

Cloud finally let out a disgruntled sigh. “Are you sure you’re—”

Sephiroth’s stare cut him off, silence lingering in the air before he spoke. “Our goal is the same, Cloud. I am trying my best.”

He looked down, trying to reel in his frustration—trying to remind himself that this wasn’t actually Sephiroth’s fault even though their bond was the source of the problem.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I will have to do additional research. If I knew where to begin—”

“I leave tomorrow,” Cloud reminded him.

“No. I will have you removed from the mission, and we will continue this until it is under control.”

“No—I have to go.”

“There will be other missions.”

Cloud scoffed. “Of course _you_ say that—you’ve got nothing to prove to anyone.”

“It would appear I have much to prove, and I intend to do just that.”

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said again, letting out another sigh. “It’s just…frustrating.”

“Why is this mission so important to you?”

“…I’m a SOLDIER.”

“There will be other missions,” Sephiroth repeated, holding Cloud’s gaze.

Cloud just stared right back, almost waiting for it—last time he hesitated to answer one of Sephiroth’s question, his mind had fallen out of his own control. Everything felt normal though, which made it so much more difficult to find the right words.

“I’ve always been the small one—the weak one. I worked hard to get here,” Cloud explained carefully. He was hoping that’d be enough, but Sephiroth didn’t look like he really understood still. “Our bond…it freaks me out. You have all this power, and I can’t let you tell me not to go on this mission.”

“We will learn to control it, Cloud. I do not intend to force you to do anything against your will.”

“I know,” he said quietly, believing that much. “But I still need to do this.”

“Then I will not stop you.”

“Good,” he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. “Maybe we’re just trying _too_ hard now. Wanna take a break?”

“What do you propose we do instead?”

He shrugged. “I’m kinda hungry. We can grab something to eat, talk a bit. No pressure, no bonding—just normal stuff?”

“I would like that.”

It wasn’t until they’d polished off a three course meal at the same restaurant Cloud had planned to visit on his most recent date that he humored the thought _this_ felt like a date, too. Between the small talk and get-to-know-you questions that somehow flowed easily between them, there was no denying it anymore. He _liked_ his soul mate, even if he wasn’t quite sure what to make of their situation. By the time he was back home, tucked comfortably in his own bed with a smile on his face, he still hadn’t stopped replaying the evening in his mind.

If thinking too much about one another was really what caused their bond to flare up involuntarily, he was _definitely_ screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a reason Cloud had always wanted to be a SOLDIER, and it wasn’t the ShinRa propaganda machine—it wasn’t the pictures of Sephiroth plastered across the city’s billboards, or the high-profile press conferences he now knew his soul mate was required to attend.

Okay, maybe that had _something_ to do with it, but there was also something to say about the job itself.

Saving people. Protecting towns. Defending himself. Landing a tricky combat move or hitting a limit break made him feel powerful in ways he never experienced growing up, and the fact that he did so successfully so often these days didn’t change anything. The sensation never got old, instead getting _better_ as time went on and his skills improved.

He wasn’t one to boast, but there was no point in denying the fact he always did his absolute best even on the most ‘simple’ missions. That included his current one, which was the same routine monster sweep he’d completed countless times since making the program.

Maybe that was why his comrade’s all looked so damn surprised when he lowered his sword, its purpose forgotten despite the impending attack he’d been ready for not ten seconds prior. There was something more pressing on his mind, and it required his undivided attention.

“Cloud, what the hell are you—”

_Defend yourself and your team._

It was like the voice in his head knew what he needed, even when he yearned to do nothing more than drop everything and seek out his soul mate. The creatures around him wouldn’t have allowed for a quick retreat anyway, swarming him and the two other Thirds he’d all but forgotten as he began swinging his sword with decisively.

_Forward slashes to the neck._

A death blow, apparently. He worked through what was approaching with precision, each enemy getting the same fatal treatment.

_Watch your rear—fangs travel in packs._

He spun around on command, three quick blows split among the approaching beasts before pivoting left and doing the same again.

_Are you safe, Cloud?_

All the fangs in sight were down, but there was something unsettling. Something distant, but that he couldn’t quite ignore the way he wanted. He couldn’t pinpoint it to communicate his answer properly though. Mostly he just wanted the fight to be over—done so that he could get back to what mattered.

_To your left. Focus._

“Holy shit, Cloud. Since when can you—”

He wasn’t listening. To the left was correct—a straggler was biding its time, ready to pounce to avenge its pack. It was making a futile effort though, keeping Cloud from being able to converse freely with Sephiroth. He leapt before the fang could, striking one last decisive blow.

_Is it safe now, Cloud?_

Cloud couldn’t see any other threats, and paused briefly to listen for more before confirming, _Yes._

_I apologize. I was discussing the subject with Genesis, and my thoughts took hold. I will release you now._

_It’s okay,_ he pleaded, _It’s all clear now, so I can—_

_We will talk later, Cloud. Stay safe._

His heart sank as their connection faded, but the ache was quickly lost as the rest of his senses came back to him. Two pairs of curious eyes were boring into him when he snapped back out it, and he was sure the questions had already been vocalized—he just hadn’t quite heard them the first time.

“What was that?” Evans asked, his tone more expectant.

“I…”

“Your eyes were different.”

“It looked like you were under—”

“I was,” Cloud admitted, begrudgingly as the other two exchanged a look. “I met my soul mate a few days back, and we’re still kinda…working through some of the basics still.”

“You know ShinRa gives you time off for that, right?”

He nodded. “We’re trying not to make a big deal out of it.”

“It’s dangerous coming out here when you’re not in control.”

“Everything’s fine, isn’t it? I took care of the problem,” Cloud reminded them, gesturing to the string of fang bodies surrounding them.

“Who the hell _is_ your soul mate? The way you were fighting—”

“I don’t want to talk about that, it’s personal.”

“Yeah, well, we still have another day out here with you,” Evan shot back. “We need to know we can count on you—that this wasn’t some kind of fluke.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you anyway.”

“C’mon! We’ll find out anyway if your soul mate’s a SOLDIER.”

“I can only think of one with green eyes like that,” Evans added slowly.

“Then there’s nothing left to talk about. We have a mission to finish, so let’s go.”

There were no arguments this time, but it didn’t take a soul bond to tell what Evans and Thompson were thinking as they exchanged a look. So much for not making a big deal out of the situation… _Everyone_ would know by the time he got back to Midgar. And that was the least of his concerns.

**\-----**

Three knocks.

More than one was always unnecessary at Sephiroth’s door, but it felt like he needed to do _something_ on his own terms. Even if it was something insignificant like knocking a couple extra times.

“Cloud. I wasn’t aware you had returned already. Your transport was scheduled for—”

“I know. We were ahead of schedule clearing the area, so we got orders to get back early.”

“I would have met you at the transport station had I known. I suspect I owe you more than an apology for what happened during your mission.”

“I’ll settle on an explanation,” Cloud countered with a shrug. Really, he couldn’t _blame_ Sephiroth. They both knew there was a good chance there’d be an incident while he was away, and it wasn’t like his soul mate hadn’t offered to get him off the mission. He looked around awkwardly before meeting green eyes once more. “Can I come inside?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth responded, taking a single graceful step back and allowing Cloud to enter. It was strange how _normal_ this place was starting to feel to him, especially when he’d only been there a couple times. “As I told you before, I was speaking with Genesis and my thoughts fell out of my control.”

“But how’d you know so much? You knew which way to strike, which direction they were coming from—I hadn’t even told you what kinda creature it was. I hadn’t even told you I was under attack in the first place!”

“I could feel your distress when I reached out to you. It was unlike any of our previous encounters. I could only assume it was because you were in combat, and most of the aggressive creatures in that area are Kalm fangs.”

“You said _to the left._ How did you—”

“You heard something that you could not pinpoint, likely due to the distraction the bond provided. I cannot describe how I knew so specifically, I can only tell you I knew.”

He nodded, a bit awed and a bit uncertain about the whole thing. “The guys I was with…they said I was fighting differently. Swinging harder and moving faster.”

“I have no explanation for that either. Perhaps your desire to obey my command made you work more efficiently.”

“Gaia…that’s so messed up.” Obviously there was room to grow, but really? He thought he already _was_ fighting as efficiently as he could at this point. “How’d you even know it’d work, ordering me that way?”

“I did not. Genesis suggested it during our conversation, and I saw no alternative under the circumstances.”

“Oh,” he muttered, slumping in defeat. “I guess I’m glad it worked.”

“You appear to be upset still.”

“The other guys kinda figured out what was going on,” Cloud began with a frown. “A SOLDIER with green eyes…I didn’t say it, but they have to know it’s you.”

“I see.”

When Sephiroth still seemed unbothered, Cloud continued, “They’re not gonna keep it to themselves."

“I am not ashamed of our bond. While I do not intend to make a production of it, I have no intention of hiding either.”

“Okay, good," he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don’t really care either…I figure they’ll find something new to talk about in a few days anyway.”

“Was that all?”

“Um…yeah, I guess. We both knew there might be some kinda incident while I was gone, so I can’t really be mad about that. We hadn’t really talked about people knowing about it though, so I wasn’t sure.”

“I have learned not to concern myself with rumors and gossip, particularly the gossip involving myself. Not many would have the gall to approach me regarding the subject anyway, though it is regrettable to think they may pester you.”

“Nah, I can handle myself. I already told them it’s none of their business, and that’s really all I’ll have to say to anyone else too. Except Zack, but he obviously already knows.”

“Was there anything else you wished to discuss then?”

“Um…nothing in particular.”

“I believe I have a better understanding of our bond now, if you wish to practice this evening.”

“You’re pretty sure you won’t be doing it by accident any time soon then?”

“I would prefer to test my theory before saying that with confidence.”

“But it’s a pretty good theory at least?” Cloud pressed.

“I suppose. The explanation Genesis offered fit with what I have noticed to this point.”

“Mind if we wait till tomorrow then? It wasn’t a rough mission, but I kinda just want to relax a while.”

Sephiroth studied him for a long minute, but his face didn’t reveal a hint of what might be going on in his mind. Cloud could only hope his soul mate wouldn’t call him out for stalling. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to get the situation under control as soon as possible—quite the opposite. It was just intimidating still, to practice letting Sephiroth treat him like a lovesick puppet…particularly now that it seemed like he would succeed.

Surely one more night of normalcy wouldn’t hurt.

“Very well,” the First said finally. “Do you have training scheduled for tomorrow?”

“Do you have plans tonight?” Cloud countered.

“I had planned to meet you at the transport and spend the evening working through this.”

“Ah…well, since your plans kinda fell through, wanna have a movie night or something?”

“I thought you intended to relax this evening?”

“I do," he confirmed with a tiny smile. "I just was hoping to relax with _you_. If that’s okay.”

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Your taste in movies. I trust they’re better than Zack’s?”

Cloud laughed. “I like basically everything, including that trash. But we can compromise if you’re pickier.”

“If you believe it to be trash, why do you like it?”

“It’s funny! And hey, he likes good movies too, he just—”

“Chooses the most intolerable ones when he knows I’ll be present.”

Cloud just laughed again. “I can’t confirm or deny that—you’ll have to talk to him about it. Do you have a movie collection I can raid? If you own it, you can’t complain about not liking it.”

“You may be surprised. Zack is aware of my distaste for his favorite films, so he makes it a point to buy them as gifts.”

“Why do you keep them if you don’t like them?”

“That would violate gift receiving protocol.”

“…Says who, Zack?” Sephiroth nodded. “You’ll have to take me with you when it’s time to birthday shop for him then.”

“His birthday is in ten months.”

“…Oh, right,” Cloud muttered, hand on the back of his neck. Things felt so natural it was easy to keep forgetting they hadn’t spent that much time together—bond or not, it was a bit early to be planning that far out. “Well, we can talk about that later then. How about you show me your movies for now? I promise not to pick anything with the word _extravaganza_ in the title.”

**\-----**

There was no learning curve.

All it took was a simple prod, and Cloud felt himself slipping away, the world shrinking down around him to _Sephiroth._ And just as easily, the world would come back when Sephiroth was done—like the snap of a finger waking him from an amazing dream. Only he remembered the dream, always. Every word and every want.

It was unexpectedly addictive.

“I believe we have an understanding of the basics,” Sephiroth murmured, glancing down at Cloud with question filled eyes.

Somewhere along the way he had climbed into Sephiroth’s lap. Willingly, but only after his soul mate had requested it. While he was in that state of mind, he really was all but a puppet, doing anything that was asked of him. Sephiroth seemed to have been experimenting—he’d had Cloud get them both drinks, finish the dinner that had been ready upon arrival, help with the dishes…and then sit in Sephiroth’s lap when they were done, amounting to this moment.

For some reason it was all okay. Deep inside, in the depth of his soul, he knew it was safe—that this man was his soul mate, and would do him no harm. That if there was something he truly didn’t want, Sephiroth would be able to sense it as well, and he would stop. He remembered all of it even after Sephiroth retreated from his mind, but with his mind back under his own control, he couldn’t stop the blush that spread on his face at his current position.

“Yeah,” he said, meeting that piercing gaze tentatively. “I guess we don’t need to practice anymore.”

“What do you feel when I enter your mind?”

“Everything…and nothing. All at once,” Cloud explained carefully. “I was so nervous about coming here, and all this soul mate stuff—that’s why I kinda put it off last night. It’s just…a lot and I still don’t know what to make of it. But when you do it, it all goes away for a little while. There’s just us. Our bond. I just want to make you happy—like that’s all that can make _me_ happy. I’m still having a hard time thinking about anything else—why I was worried in the first place.”

He stopped, sure his words sounded completely ridiculous—soul mates aside, he barely knew this man. They’d only hung out a few times, even if it felt like they’d known each other much longer. He wasn’t about to say that he didn’t know what to make of the inexplicable levels of love and affection that arose inside him in those moments—the unshakeable fondness and need to please.

“What’s it like for you?” Cloud ventured slowly.

“I am filled with a new sense of awareness for you and your needs. Your desires and emotions. Beyond that I could feel your apprehension, but it was quickly lost to other sensations that were brought to the surface.”

“So you felt like I had a desire to do dishes?”

“No. I felt you had a desire to be by my side, and I intended to do dishes,” Sephiroth corrected, to which Cloud couldn’t argue.

“Do you like it? Feeling all that?”

“Yes.”

“Why though? Don’t you already have enough lovesick fans who’d give anything to follow you around?”

Sephiroth seemed to consider the question. “I find your company agreeable even without the bond, and with it, I do not need to guess what you may be thinking or question your intentions.”

“Oh…Are you gonna ask if I like it?”

He studied Cloud’s face, brows knitted. “I already know the answer to that question.” Cloud’s heart was pounding in his chest as Sephiroth drew in close, bringing their lips together. “Just as I already know you wanted that. Anything else will have to wait, I’m afraid.”

His eyes went wide at those words, causing him to quickly squirm away until he was standing on his own two feet, arms folded across his chest. “I don’t want anything else!”

“Do you know what assertion truly is?”

“It’s when you use the bond to get in your soul mate’s head.”

“That is only a partial truth—there is far more to it. Our souls,” Sephiroth explained, his voice so deep and soothing, “they’re two pieces that make up a single puzzle. Assertion occurs when those pieces touch. Genesis explained it far more eloquently.”

“But what happens when they touch? Why do I react one way and you react another?”

“I do not reach out to your mind, but rather your soul. When our bond formed, there was an exchange of sorts, making this possible even from afar. Your soul answers because it is meant to find balance with mine.”

“Does that mean your soul…overpowers mine?”

“No. Neither soul truly overpowers the other,” Sephiroth responded. “Our reactions are simply a result of a balance that works for each of us. I would have to make further inquiries to understand it more, I’m afraid—I am hardly an expert. Even this much didn’t make complete sense to me until we began practicing this evening.”

“Oh,” Cloud muttered, nodding his head. “That’s okay. It doesn’t matter anyway, right? We were just practicing so it wouldn’t happen randomly. Now we can go back to normal—work on being friends and getting to know each other, like we talked about.”

“Is that what you want, Cloud?”

His soul mate was studying him so carefully, but there was no uncertainty in his voice. Somehow it felt like Sephiroth already knew the answer to that, too. “I…”

The worries melted away around him, his entire being focused on the connection he felt to the man in front of him.

“Is that what you want, Cloud?” he asked again, so softly this time.

There was nothing demanding in Sephiroth’s voice, but it didn’t matter. Just as Cloud would obey any command willingly, he would answer any question honestly—all inhibitions lost.

“No.”

“Tell me, then," Sephiroth said, practically a whisper. "What do you want?”

“You.”

“As what? A friend—a lover?”

“I want to be yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes.”

“It’s clear you already are.”

“I want more,” Cloud whispered, listening to the voice in his head to called him back to Sephiroth’s lap. He sat down, reaching up and cupping his soul mate’s face. They both leaned in, lips grazing once more in a way that was everything yet not enough all at once. Before he was able to convey that though, he felt himself blinking back to awareness, Sephiroth pulling back both physically and mentally. “Seph…”

Part of him was still so relaxed, still coming off the wave of emotions that had drawn him back to this man…but another part wanted to be furious that Sephiroth had asserted again strictly to get an answer out of him.

“You are already more,” Sephiroth whispered, holding his gaze until his frustrations were forgotten. “You are proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“That I have a soul.”

Cloud’s heart ached at the words—at the thought that Sephiroth had ever doubted it in the first place. He leaned up again, melting into the kiss he was offered without any doubts. This was definitely what he wanted.

\-----

It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, but he really couldn’t help it. Months and months of busting his ass, earning the respect of his fellow Thirds…And it was all lost in a matter of weeks.

The longer he knew Sephiroth and the more time they spent together, the more his co-workers seemed to question his success.

“…And _then_ they said I only won because you’ve been giving me extra lessons! I’ve been winning against the other Thirds since before we even met. Even if you _were_ helping me, it wouldn’t be the only reason I’m good at anything.”

“If you know their words to be untrue, why do you allow them to upset you?”

Cloud huffed. “I’m not upset, I’m just annoyed.”

“Is there a significant difference?”

“I guess not. It’s a lot easier said than done though, forgetting everything that happened all day.”

“Is it?” Sephiroth challenged, holding Cloud’s gaze.

Cloud nodded, though not in affirmation—in agreement that his soul mate had the right idea. All his life he’d overthought things, dwelling on issues that he wished he could just let go of for once. Now he actually had a way to let go of them on the spot, focusing on something more…

_Sephiroth._

“Is that better?” Sephiroth asked quietly, already knowing the answer the way he always seemed to.

“Yes.”

“Speak and act freely, Cloud.”

He blinked, the command unexpected but welcome. Anything Sephiroth asked of him, he would’ve done it. To do what _he_ wanted though—what did he want other than to please Sephiroth? His worries, frustrations…they were gone, easily forgotten. The only other thing that could make him feel any better was to scooch a bit closer, resting comfortably against Sephiroth’s side. He tugged at his soul mate’s arm, draping it around himself comfortably—pleased when Sephiroth gave a gentle squeeze.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, glancing down.

Cloud nodded his head, meeting Sephiroth’s gaze. “I’m tired.”

“You have had a long day few days. Would you rather go home and rest in bed?”

“No.”

“You are free to use mine, if you prefer.”

“I wanna stay here with you.”

“Very well.” Cloud felt Sephiroth lean forward slightly, but didn’t open his eyes again. It was obvious what he was reaching for when he heard the sound of pages flipping—a book that had been set on the coffee table. He was holding it in one hand, apparently, as his other arm was still draped around Cloud.

“Are you comfortable?” the blond wondered aloud.

“Yes. Get some rest, Cloud.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

\------

There were moments when it felt like he and Sephiroth had known each other all their lives. Every day the thought crossed his mind, fleeting as he constantly reminded himself it had only been a matter of weeks. He always forced it aside, sure his soul mate sensed it, but pleased to find they were on the same page still regardless.

Just because they were exploring their bond further didn’t mean they’d given in entirely. They were taking things slow, building up to a relationship that was beginning to feel inevitable.

Cloud arched an eyebrow during their regular yet unscheduled lunch hour—the one they seemed to share daily now, without ever making official plans to do so. “I don’t really like raw onions.”

He would’ve felt bad mentioning it when Sephiroth had gone to the trouble to prepare a meal, except he was sure he’d already _told_ Sephiroth. That man didn’t forget anything, he’d learned, and the way the single chunk was set off to the side of his salad was curious.

“I remember our conversation,” the First confirmed. “I was hoping to test another theory, if you are willing.”

His stomach turned at the thought. “You want to tell me to eat this, don’t you?”

“Yes. I believe I will notice your distaste before you obey, but I would prefer to be certain.”

Cloud shifted where he sat, trying hard not to think about the unappetizing onion on his plate. It wasn’t a terrible idea, making sure Sephiroth would be able to pick up on things like this. It was probably the best way to make sure he wouldn’t end up being ordered to do something he really didn’t want—something more serious than a mouthful of something unpleasant.

But he was already pretty sure that would never happen.

“We don’t need to do any tests," Cloud decided firmly. "I trust you.”

“Then allow me to do this for my own benefit. I will stop you before you follow through whether I notice your distaste or not.”

Cloud wasn’t sure if he thought it was sweet, silly, or both—either way he found himself agreeing, “Okay.”

A smile set in on his face a moment later, eyeing Sephiroth longingly. Why did they always have to sit across from one another? Surely it would have been nicer to sit side by side.

“Are you hungry, Cloud?”

“A little,” he answered, not really caring either way.

“You may eat your salad.”

He lifted his fork absentmindedly, beginning to pick at the salad in front of him—inwardly pleased when Sephiroth began doing the same. It was good, but so was basically everything Sephiroth had made him to this point—he’d be sure to say as much if the opportunity presented itself.

“Do you like it?” Sephiroth asked, as if on cue.

“Yes, it’s delicious.”

“You haven’t touched the onion.”

Cloud blinked, glancing down at his plate, eyeing the piece of onion he'd begun eating around without a single thought. Then he glanced back up at Sephiroth, uncertain.

“Go ahead,” Sephiroth encouraged. “Try it.”

The blond nodded, poking at the onion chunk as requested before lifting it to his mouth more slowly than usual. It didn’t smell particularly nice…But then again, Sephiroth _had_ prepared the salad. Maybe it would be as good as everything else.

If nothing else, he’d give it a fair try since his soul mate had requested it.

“Cloud, stop.” He froze where he sat, fork still raised. “Do not eat anything you dislike.” He nodded in acknowledgement, reconsidering the onion on his fork. “Is something wrong?”

“I want to try it still.”

Sephiroth raised a brow. “You want to try the onion?”

“Yes.”

“You do not like raw onion. Why would you want to try it now?”

“You wanted me to,” he said quietly.

“I would rather you did not.”

That settled that. The onion was off his fork before another word was spoken.

“Speak and act freely, Cloud.”

“Okay,” he replied with a nod.

He continued eating amicably, picking around the onion and glancing up occasionally. The way Sephiroth was eyeing him made it harder and harder to look back down at his plate though, and soon he found himself only interested in staring back at his soul mate. Sephiroth really was the epitome of Cloud's desires. Everything about him was  _just right,_ from his calm demeanor to his soothing presence. How had he functioned before finding out about their bond?

“Do you remember our conversation before we started our meal, Cloud?”

“Yes.”

“And you have no questions now that the test is complete?”

“No,” Cloud answered honestly. “I trust you.”

“Would you like me to pull back now?”

“No. I like this.”

Much to his pleasure, Sephiroth seemed to agree. His soul mate didn’t pull back from their bond, instead allowing him to enjoy their time together the way he was sure he preferred.

\-----

For two people who were going to take it slow, there were some aspects of their budding relationship that couldn’t have moved faster. It was hard to treat it like any other relationship though, or at least that's what Cloud had convinced himself. Maybe they had a lot to learn about each other, but their souls had touched. They knew each other intimately well, even if the little details about what each other’s favorite colors were remained unknown.

Surely that would all come in time. And in the meantime…it was getting easier and easier to accept that this was how they were meant to be.

“Do as you desire,” Sephiroth said—a command that had become a regular during their time together.

At least this way he could move around freely, not waiting on specific prompts. His reaction was almost always the same though…When his world was reduced to _Sephiroth,_ his primary concern was being nearby. Sometimes that meant schooching closer, other times it meant taking his soul mate by the hand. It was always _something_ that brought them closer in some way, and to his pleasure, Sephiroth was almost always more than accommodating.

This time it meant bringing their lips together, hoping for something a bit more than just another one of the quick kisses they shared so often.

To his surprise, he felt Sephiroth pull back, their lips still joined but his soul mate's presence gone from his mind. He blinked as his thoughts became his own once more, pleased and disappointed all at once. "Is something wrong?"

“No, I just wish to discuss something with you.”

“Oh. I guess I’m easier to talk to like this, huh?” Cloud realized, hand on the back of his neck.

“To an extent. I find we communicate more fluidly when I reach out to you, despite your tendency to agree.”

“Because you can tell when I’m agreeing just to make you happy?”

“Yes," Sephiroth confirmed easily.

“So, what? Is this a really serious conversation then?”

“Your advances have occasionally grown more physical as our bond has grown.”

Cloud blinked. “…Oh.”

“You made it clear we were to discuss sleep overs outside of assertion, so I assume the same applies to anything beyond that as well.”

“…Oh.”

Sephiroth frowned slightly at his inarticulate response. “Perhaps I would have had better luck discussing this with you a moment ago.”

“No—you’re right, I’d rather talk about this normally,” Cloud insisted, shaking his head.

“Then let us talk. Do you wish to take things further at this point?”

He shifted awkwardly where he sat, not quite sure how to say it. Being blunt seemed easiest. “I don’t think we’re _there_ yet.”

“I agree.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I felt your desire for more, and you are not the only one in this relationship who wishes to please the other.”

“So if I said yeah, you’d have just gone along with it to make me happy?”

“That is not what happened, so I cannot be certain.”

“Seph!” Cloud scowled. “That’s completely ridiculous. Don’t do things you don’t want, I don’t care how you think I feel about it.”

“I understand," Sephiroth said, visibly relieved in a way that was so rare to witness. The fact that only Cloud got to see him like this made his heart swell with fondness, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw the small one forming on Sephiroth's face. "Thank you.”

**\-----**

Involuntary reflexes remained just that—involuntary. A few discussed experiments proved as much, and after that, Sephiroth seemed a lot more at ease about their soul bond. Sometimes the little tests were as silly as the onion one, and other times they were a bit more intricate. They were always with the same goal in mind though, and their relationship only seemed to improve once Sephiroth had reached some sort of conclusion.

“I only wish to ensure you are comfortable,” he’d explained, always bringing a smile to Cloud’s face.

There were still moments when he was alone and wondered about whether or not he really _was_ comfortable with everything that had happened—moments when he felt like he was betraying his own beliefs…but it always circled back to the same answer.

It all felt too right to be wrong.

Sure, Sephiroth was able to get in his head—the _one_ thing he feared most about having a soul mate…but in reality, it wasn’t the concerning issue he’d worried about. His soul mate was always considerate, always putting _his_ needs first.

His heart was racing just at the thought of it.

“C’mon! You gotta give us something.”

Cloud waved the request off dismissively. “Not interested.”

“Not interested in talking about your soul mate?” the other Third pressed, lowering his sword.

“Nope,” he responded, shrugging.

“You go all green eyed every day—must be pretty nice.”

“It’s none of your business.”

He pushed forward, his opponent quickly raising his sword to react. _This_ was a lot easier to handle than talking about Sephiroth. Again. The other Thirds were getting more and more persistent to get some details, but it also made them sloppy, their distracted movements easier to read.

Cloud didn’t stop until Evans was disarmed.

“It’s my business when you can suddenly do all this,” Evans complained, letting out a sigh. “Promotion reviews are coming up soon! They’re only accepting three more people into Second Class, and it’s not fair if you’re getting special treatment.”

“I’m not getting special treatment.”

“You went green eyed mid-spar yesterday! Not to mention all the times last week.”

He tried not to roll his eyes at how redundant these conversations were getting. Ignoring them entirely hadn’t been working though. “I’ve been beating you for over a year now.”

“You were getting Fair’s help back then!”

“No, I wasn’t. Zack helped me out before I even _made_ SOLDIER, and there’s no rule against it,” Cloud reminded him with a sigh. “They encourage it—that’s why there’s a mentor program!”

“So you admit it then!”

“Are you serious? What’s it even—” He felt himself ready to snap, tired of getting into this day in and day out…but then it didn’t matter anymore. None of these people mattered.

“Green eyes again,” Evan said, two other Thirds jumping in on the conversation. “It’s like he’s in denial about it.”

Cloud didn’t care. His training sword was already clattering as it fell to the ground, and he was on his way out of the training halls. Sephiroth hadn’t asked him to swing by, but he could feel that his soul mate wanted him to head over to the office.

The door was unlocked for him, and he wasted no time knocking.

“Good afternoon, Cloud.”

There was something about the way his soul mate said his name that spoke to him, even in the moments when he wasn’t under assertion. This time was no different, and the way Sephiroth rose from his chair just to greet him only made it that much sweeter.

“How was your training session?” Sephiroth asked—but only after allowing Cloud to round the desk and join him in his office chair.

“Same as usual,” Cloud answered.

“Are they still giving you a hard time?”

He nodded. “I don’t mind it.”

“I do. Perhaps I could speak with—” Sephiroth stopped midsentence, studying Cloud closely. He hadn’t moved, but he _had_ stiffened where he was sitting. “You do not want me to interfere.”

A statement. Cloud relaxed again where he sat, not feeling the need to confirm it.

“Very well,” Sephiroth agreed, intertwining their fingers. “What else is on your mind, Cloud?”

“How was your morning?” he asked right away.

“Uneventful. I filed my latest mission report, and then had a meeting with Lazard. Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” the blond responded, the look on Sephiroth’s face compelling him to continue, “I wanted to get lunch with you.”

“I placed an order for us a few minutes ago,” his soul mate responded shortly. “It should be here soon.”

“Thank you.”

The phone interrupted their moment before Sephiroth could speak again, a silent and unnecessary apology felt between them as he answered it. It may have been easier to pay attention to the conversation if it hadn’t been for Sephiroth’s grip around his waist tightening in just the right way…

“Cloud.” He felt the world widen around him with his name, Sephiroth’s hold on their bond relenting. “I apologize, I need to step out for a moment.”

“What happened?” he asked curiously.

“There was a misunderstanding during my meeting this morning,” he explained slowly. “I need to go speak with Lazard to clear it up personally.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Lunch will be here soon, if you’d like to stay. I should be back in time to eat with you.”

Cloud frowned, his eyes catching the clock. His stomach flopped as it struck him… “I was supposed to be training for another hour.”

“You told me noontime when I asked this morning.”

“Our session got extended—we were…” Wasting too much time bickering. “I’m gonna head back. Hopefully I won’t get into too much trouble.”

“I will accompany you before going to Lazard’s. Your instructor will not question it.”

“I appreciate it, but I’d rather just deal with it alone.”

“They will give you a hard time regardless. At least this way your instructor cannot penalize you as well.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I skipped out early, so if I have to stay late, no big deal.”

“Perhaps we should consider taking our adjustment time. ShinRa allows soul mates to take up to three weeks.”

“Or the next time you pop into my head you can just double check,” Cloud countered, hopping off his lap.

“I did not sense any hesitation, or I would have inquired about it.”

He snorted. “Because I was dying to get out of there. The other guys were getting obnoxious—coming to see you sounded better when I was like that.”

And even if they _hadn’t_ been obnoxious…Sephiroth apparently didn’t understand exactly how strong his pull was over Cloud, how desperately he wanted to please his soul mate in those moments. It would’ve had to be something a lot more serious than training to make him hesitate against that pull.

“I will be more careful next time.”

“I know,” Cloud muttered, smiling awkwardly. “I’ll swing by when I’m done, maybe we can do a later lunch.”

“I will call to delay our lunch order then.”

“Yeah, just…let me come back on my own, okay?”

Sephiroth nodded his head in understanding, but Cloud was already waving off what would’ve been an unnecessary apology. This was all still too new for him to truly be upset with Sephiroth.

It was just a misunderstanding.


	4. Chapter 4

_\-----_

There was a distinct pattern developing, and it entailed a lot of impromptu visits to see Sephiroth at odd hours of the day. As Cloud blinked himself out of assertion yet again, it occurred to him that he couldn’t even remember how he’d fallen into it this time.

Of course, he knew technically how it happened. Their bond was a natural thing now, and he was well versed in the intricacies of how it worked these days. When Sephiroth reached out, he never failed to respond, always just as eager and pleased to feel his soul mate utilizing their bond. They’d reached a few important understandings, too; no assertion while Cloud was on duty, and no late night visits unless there was an emergency.

It was more the _why is this happening now_ that eluded Cloud’s understanding. When he was under that spell, he’d never think to ask such a question, but when he wasn’t? Well, he couldn’t help noticing despite their ground rules, Sephiroth still seemed to call him at obscure, unexpected moments.

Seven in the morning, for example.

They’d both known the other would be awake after discussing their schedules the night before, but at no point had there been any indication Cloud would be summoned to Sephiroth’s apartment for an early breakfast. It wasn’t until he was kissing his boyfriend goodbye of his accord that he paused to think about how weird it all was. Not just that Sephiroth had guided him over so early, but the fact that he was entirely unphased by it.

For two people who had been unsure about how to proceed, things had escalated rapidly.

On a whim, he knocked on Zack’s door, unsure if his friend was even home or awake. It was one of the many perks of having a best friend who lived so close to his soul mate—one that he hadn’t been capitalizing on, unfortunately. Things had just been so crazy…Guilt pooled in his stomach as he heard some shuffling within the apartment, not even sure where to _begin_ apologizing for neglecting his friend so much lately.

Thankfully, Zack’s sleepy smile made it clear there was little to apologize for. “Hey, Spike,” he greeted, pulling the blond in for a warm embrace. “Was beginnin’ to think I’d never see you again, man.”

Cloud laughed against his chest, relieved by the playfulness in his friend’s tone. “Sorry. Things’ve been crazy lately.”

“Eh, no biggie—I get it,” the SOLDIER reminded him, tugging him inside the apartment. He gave Cloud a once over, clearly noting the uniform. “You headed in to train or on your way home from the late shift?"

“Headed in, but I’ve got some time to spare. Seph had some meeting or something to get ready for.”

“Gotcha. You two are good, then?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Cloud admitted slowly, a smile coming to his face. “Is that weird? After we both wanted nothing to do with it?”

“Nah. Lots of people get freaked out when they meet their soul mates. And ya know, it makes sense you’d both react the same.”

“I guess.”

“You got that assertion thing worked out at least?”

Cloud laughed again. “Uh, kinda. He doesn’t do it on accident anymore, but…” He hesitated.

It wasn’t that he wanted to complain about anything Sephiroth had done. His soul mate had never hurt him or done anything wrong, nor had he forced Cloud to do anything that wasn’t mutually desired. And they had yet to cross any major physical lines—they’d agreed to continue dating first. Getting to know each other better. Granted, once your souls touched, there wasn’t much you didn’t know or understand about a person…Maybe that had something to do with it though. Sephiroth knew Cloud had a more traditional background. Cloud was no virgin, but he also didn’t like to feel rushed—with his soul mate in particular, it wasn’t as if they were on a time crunch.

Somehow the whole thing was still a bit unsettling though, in a way he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“You okay, Spike?” Zack asked, effectively snapping Cloud out of his thoughts.

“Can I ask you something personal?” he started, Zack arching an eyebrow. It wasn't often either tip toed around any subject, usually diving right in. “About you and Aerith.”

“Uhh, sure.”

“What’s your bond let you do?”

That made the older SOLDIER’s eyes go wide. “That _is_ pretty personal,” he said, chuckling softly. A hand was on the back of his neck as he considered the question. “We’re just there for each other. It works both ways.”

“So that _is_ possible.”

“Yeah, for us at least. It’s different for everyone, right? Nothin’ wrong with that,” Zack said, a reassuring smile on his face—it was like he could see exactly what his younger friend was thinking. “We do simple stuff. If I’m gone too long, it’s nice to reach out—let her know I’m okay. Things like that.”

“What’s she do?” 

“Eh, she knows it’s bad to pop in when I’m in the field, so she won’t unless I reach out first. When I’m back, it’s a whole ‘nother story. If it was a rough mission or whatever, she can…you know that rush, right? When everything else falls away?” Cloud nodded—he knew that all too well. “It helps. She kinda…soothes it all out for me, ya know? I can do the same for her. I told you about her Turk problem, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes they kinda freak her out. I make her feel safe—she can let go of some of that.”

“But you don’t make her come to you or anything?”

“Nah, we messed around with it when we met, and we don’t have that kinda bond—we’re still in control of ourselves, you know? Just kinda… _there_ in each other’s heads when we wanna be. That other stuff doesn’t work, and uh. We wouldn’t want it to, ya know? Guess our souls knew that already.”

“And you don’t…just in the middle of dinner reach out and assert?”

“No, not unless she’s feeling down and I wanna make her feel better.” Zack frowned. “What’s he doing, making you eat your peas?”

“He’s not making me do anything, he just does it a lot.”

“And it makes you uncomfortable?”

“Only after. Sometimes at least—like now. When I’m with him, or while he’s doing it, it’s like it’s everything I want. But when I go off to work or go home to sleep, I kinda wonder if that’s okay.”

Zack hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno what to tell ya. It’s different, you can’t compare me and Aerith to you guys—different things make us compatible. What you’re saying wouldn’t work for me, but…it’s your relationship, Spike. You should talk to him.”

“He’s my soul mate.”

“Yeah, so he’ll understand.”

“But…he knows how I feel, right? When you assert and all those emotions come up—he can feel all that,” Cloud said, practically in argument with himself. “So he’s not doing anything wrong.”

“Uh, Spike. Just because you’re meant to be together doesn’t mean you’re both perfect or that your relationship’s gonna be perfect. You’re still human. You still make mistakes and you still gotta talk shit out. You’re in that weird adjustment stage, ya know?”

“But—“

“You need to talk to him. Lay out some ground rules for whatever works for you guys,” Zack insisted, his face far too serious. “You like it in the moment, he knows you like it in the moment—but that’s _all_ he knows. It’s not like he can feel what you’re feeling after he’s done. You haven’t asserted over him?”

“No. I don’t think I can really. I tried a few times, but…” Nothing. Nothing ever happened, no matter how much he concentrated, and no matter how much he tried. “It doesn’t work for me.”

“Hey, no big deal. Like I said, it’s different for everyone. But you gotta think, all he knows is what he feels on the surface when he asserts, and if you’re happy and loving it in those moments...Who wouldn’t wanna do it all the time if that was all they thought it was? Especially a guy like him, I mean, how much of that do you think he’s experienced in his life?”

Cloud’s heart plummeted in an instant. “I’m not saying I _blame_ him for anything or that he’s done anything wrong.”

“I know, but you gotta realize he’s new to this too, Spike. He’s not just gonna know if you don’t tell him. It takes time to see past all that—to realize you’ve gotta address what’s underneath that bond so it doesn’t pile back up when you’re done…”

_Cloud. Come to me._

Zack’s mouth was still moving, but most of the sounds became distant as more pressing concerns took hold of him. A familiar, missed feeling coursed through his veins.

“Talk to him when he stops this time!” The last muffled words as he closed the door, headed toward the elevator this time—that was where he knew Sephiroth would be waiting for him.

“You went to Zack’s,” Sephiroth noted, embracing Cloud with a smile. The blond was completely at ease against his chest, wearing a smile of his own. “How is he?”

“He's good."

“I’m glad. I didn’t mean to take you from him—I heard your voice as I walked by, and thought I’d take the opportunity to say goodbye once more before I went to my meeting.” Cloud just smiled, thinking _yes_ , yes it was nice to see him again even if just for a minute. Sephiroth pulled back from the bond, his arms still around Cloud. “I must go now.”

“You always do that,” Cloud murmured, laughing softly into his chest.

“Do what?”

“Pull back before saying goodbye.”

“Your desire to be by my side is powerful under assertion. I find it difficult to part ways with you while I feel it so strongly.”

“Oh,” he whispered, Sephiroth gently gripping his arms and stepping back from their embrace. His soul mate really did have his best interests in mind. “Will I see you tonight?”

“Of course. I will let you know when.”

Silver hair grazed his cheek as Sephiroth kissed his temple, bringing one last smile to his face as he watched the man step into the elevator without another word. It was only after the doors closed that he remembered there was so much he had left to say.

\-----

Talking was a lot easier said than done when he spent most of his time under the influence of assertion. It was always the same…One minute he’d be thriving on the sensation, the next he’d be saying goodbye as he came down from that bliss, and the next he’d be wondering what in Gaia was wrong with him—why he could never think to discuss his internal dilemma with Sephiroth when they were together.

Somehow it was easier to discuss with other people, which made even less sense. When Zack’s advice hadn’t led to the answers he needed, he found himself at Genesis’ office door, brows furrowed as the redhead pierced him with a critical stare. The fact that Angeal Hewley was present in the office didn’t help either, the larger man watching the stare down curiously.

“Are you here to waste my time, or do you actually need something?” Genesis prompted when Cloud failed to explain his unannounced visit.

“I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?”

“That depends. Is it work related or of a more personal nature?”

“Um, personal,” he admitted slowly. Genesis immediately went from skeptical to interested, so he suspected that was the preferred answer. “About that thing we talked about before.”

“Angeal’s already familiar your situation, dear. No need to beat around the bush.”

“Oh, okay,” he muttered, relieved see the reassuring smile on Angeal’s face. “I was kinda hoping you might be able to help me with something.”

“Oh? I was under the impression things were going well between you and Sephiroth. He certainly seems happier than I can ever recall. Almost annoyingly so, if I’m being truthful. Our little rivalry’s been dreadfully dull lately.”

“Things _are_ going well! I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time too,” Cloud admitted easily. He closed the office door, taking a few steps in as he tried to explain, “I just couldn’t help but notice that our bond is kind of…one sided. He can reach out to me, but I can’t do the same.”

“Be more specific. When you say reach out, what do you mean?”

“When he asserts, he actually...”

“He assumes control, yes?” Genesis prodded, waiting for Cloud to nod. “I suspected as much. Goddess forbid he has to defer to anyone else—he may not seem the type, but when you know him like I do, you’ll find he’s quite stubborn about these things. Perhaps you _do_ know as much by now.”

“…What does that make me?”

“A complementary type—I can’t be certain without more information. But if he has a dominant soul, it would make sense that you wouldn’t be able to do the same. Though, I wouldn’t have suspected you would _want_ to either.”

“It’s not that I want to, I guess it just bothers me that I can’t even if I _did_ want to. If that makes sense.”

“You feel inferior?”

“I wouldn’t say inferior so much as…” The word he wanted to use wasn’t so easy to say either. “It’s just not fair. We’re supposed to be equals, but he has so much more control over the situation.”

“So you think because you have different types of souls that you’re somehow unequal?”

“We’re really not that different though. He’s…” Cloud couldn’t help but smile as he thought it over. “We have a lot in common.”

“You’re confusing two separate subjects," Genesis told him. "Having plenty in common is irrelevant to your soul type, and regardless, none of that makes you anything less than his equal.”

Cloud nodded, letting all that seep in slowly. It was exactly what he needed to hear, though he suspected it might be a while yet before it _really_ sunk in. “Hey, Genesis?”

“Hm?”

“How do you know so much about all this?” he asked tentatively, stealing a glance at Angeal. “Are you two—”

“No,” Angeal cut in, a smile on his face—smaller than before, but no less kind. “We’re not.”

“It’s become something of a hobby of mine,” Genesis explained. “After years of reading stories about the wonders of soul mates— _true love,_ an out of body experience—I wanted to know more about it. How it worked outside the fictional realm.”

“What he means is, he became obsessed with finding his soul mate. He thought researching it might point him in the right direction,” Angeal said, to which Genesis just snorted in response. “It didn’t help.”

“Perhaps not with my original goal. It _did_ however lead me to realize how trivial it was—how important _you_ were to me,” the redhead countered, looking far more fond than usual as his eyes fell on Angeal. “As lovely as it may have been to find my soul mate, I wouldn’t trade what I have with you for the world.”

“Genesis,” Angeal murmured, his cheeks a rosy color that lightened up his stern face.

The redhead turned back to Cloud, winking. “He can be bashful when I speak to him that way in public—it’s adorable, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Cloud agreed, laughing quietly when Angeal brought a hand to his face and shook his head. “It’s just, you’re both…you know. Kind of a big deal around here.” They both just raised their brows, light expressions bringing a smile to Cloud’s face as he teased, “Didn’t anyone tell you? You’re supposed to be emotionless warriors.”

“The same could be said of your soul mate.”

“I never believed it about him either,” Cloud responded easily.

Genesis’ smirk grew. “I grow more and more impressed by you every time we speak, darling.”

“Um…thanks.”

“You look like you have more on your mind, Cloud,” Angeal noted, furrowing those stern brows.

“Oh—well, it’s not…nothing about me or my situation.”

“What is it then?”

“I was just curious,” he started, their bemused expressions encouraging him to continue, “What would you guys do if you met your soul mates now? If that’s okay to ask—I understand it’s not really my business.”

“It’s fine,” Angeal assured him quickly. “We don’t mind. It’s actually something we’ve discussed already.”

Genesis nodded in agreement. “Angeal and I aren’t jealous people. I suspect whoever our soul mates are would be likeminded in that regard. I wouldn’t turn my back on fate—that would be unwise—but I wouldn’t be willing to part with Angeal either.”

“Isn’t it…different though? How you’d feel about—”

“No,” Genesis said sharply. “In fact, I’d say the bond I share with Angeal would rival any potential bond I could have with a soul mate. We would just connect on a different level—not a better or worse level.”

“How can you be so sure your soul mate would be okay with that?”

“I suppose I can’t be. I’d prefer to believe it though. Can you imagine if you and Sephiroth disagreed on something so integral to your relationship? Something that would be a deal breaker had you not been soul mates?”

Cloud mulled it over, but his answer didn’t require much thought. Not when he could feel it in his gut so clearly. “No.”

“I can’t think of a single instance in all my research where that’s occurred. I can only conclude it’s because your soul wouldn’t be meant for someone so incompatible.”

“That makes sense.”

“Does it?” Genesis challenged, arching an eyebrow. “You _do_ recall what you originally came here to discuss, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you find the answer you were seeking then?”

“I think so,” he admitted, hand on the back of his neck.

“Good. If it helps, I can spell it out plainly for you—you are no less than Sephiroth, regardless of how anyone else perceives your situation.”

“That’s not what I—”

The redhead shook his head, his expression too knowing. “You don’t have to defend yourself or try to justify your concerns. I understand. Society is a tricky place to navigate—what we feel and what we’re taught aren’t always synonymous. It’s _okay_ if you enjoy your dynamic with Sephiroth. You don’t need to question it for no reason other than you think you ought to.”

“You’re a strong person, Cloud,” Angeal added. “A SOLDIER. No one can take that away from you.”

“Sephiroth certainly wouldn’t _want_ to take that away. As if he’d be fated to be with some weakling—he’d grow bored in a day,” Genesis concluded, that smug expression returning.

“I know I’m not weak, but he’s…”

“So what? That doesn’t mean _you_ are any less powerful than he is in your relationship. Remember, you’re meant to complement one another—one soul never truly overpowers the other. That’s not how soul bonds work.”

“Okay.”

Genesis studied him for another minute. “Is it? You seem perplexed still.”

“I understand everything you said, and I believe you…" Cloud hesitated, letting out a sigh he'd been building up. "I think it’s just going to take some time to really accept it all still.”

“I suggest you forget everything ingrained in that adorable little head of yours and go see him.”

Angeal agreed with a nod. “You know, Gen might be the soul mate expert here, but there are other important things to consider, Cloud.”

Genesis gave his boyfriend an appraising look. “Oh?”

“Communication goes a long way,” Angeal said, his eyes not straying from Cloud despite his boyfriend’s stare. “You and Seph haven’t known each other long. It’s natural you’re still getting used to each other—you should talk to him about all this.”

“Hm. That’s actually good advice,” Genesis decided, his voice approving. “He _is_ your soul mate, after all. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

The same thing Zack had said. A surge of guilt hit Cloud all over again, remembering how he’d yet to really _try_ doing so. Surely Genesis knew though, if he researched these topics. Coming down from the high assertion created left him far too distracted to bring up an issue like this. The way Sephiroth would fill his mind even after its effects were gone…That man was too damn consuming.

Even just _thinking_ about it left him thoroughly distracted.

“You came here for a reason,” the redhead said, effectively pulling him back to reality. “I trust you’re not wasting my time by asking for advice you have no intention of following.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Cloud said, determined to do so this time.

“You’ll let me know how it goes, yes? I _am_ personally invested in the outcome now.”

Cloud laughed softly. “Um. Yeah, definitely. I appreciate all your—” He knew what he wanted to say, but it didn’t feel important anymore. Genesis was just watching him closely, Angeal’s brows furrowed with interest as well.

The pull was undeniable, but he didn’t move—didn’t need to yet. He waited.

_Are you busy, Cloud?_ Sephiroth’s voice called to him, low and inviting.

He barely had time to respond before he was headed away, drawn to Sephiroth’s office where he knew his soul mate was already waiting for him.

“Well, _that_ was intriguing,” Genesis murmured, barely audible.

“Is it safe?” Angeal asked, his voice just as quiet, like static in the background.

Cloud was too far gone to hear the response, too focused on his current path to care what the answer might be.

\-----

Two days. Two days filled with random assertions, encouraging messages from Zack, and impatient messages from Genesis. That was what it took for Cloud to remember all the heavy thoughts that had been weighing on him while he was in the same room as Sephiroth. Even then it was difficult to breach the subject, his soul mate looking so serene as he came up from his most recent bout of assertion. Thankfully it wasn’t directly before either needed to say goodbye this time, giving him the time to collect his thoughts.

His heart rate increased as he decided now was as good a time for communication as any.

“Hey, Seph?” Cloud started, anxious under the brunt of his soul mate’s patient stare. “Can you stop doing that so much?”

“Doing what?”

“Asserting over me like that. Out of the blue with no warning.”

“You enjoy it,” Sephiroth stated, matter-of-fact.

Cloud had to take a deep breath before responding, “No, I don’t.”

“You are most at ease when I assert myself over you. Those are your own words.”

“While I was under assertion,” he grumbled, because _surely_ that didn’t count.

“I can sense your comfort when our souls touch.”

“Look at me! Do I look _at ease_ to you right now?” Cloud asked, throwing his hands up in defeat. The way Sephiroth was responding so confidently...Obviously he needed to find a way to make it clear he wasn't making all these feelings up. “Maybe while you’re doing it, it feels nice to let go of everything, but I feel like absolute _shit_ after.”

“It is not my intention to make you feel that,” Sephiroth said, frowning. “What can I do to help you?”

“You could try apologizing, for starters.”

“Apologize for doing what you told me you liked?” Sephiroth clarified, looking genuinely perplexed. “Is it not my task to do what is best for you? You are mine, Cloud.”

“No! I’m your _soul mate_. Not yours. There’s a difference.”

“I fail to see it,” Sephiroth responded, though not unkindly. He really just didn’t understand, that much was plain to see on his face. “You once told me this was what you wanted. To be mine.”

“Seph,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I want to be yours, but not like some toy. I’m a person still! I don’t want you to assert without my permission anymore.”

Sephiroth studied him long and hard before ultimately nodding his head. “I will put in an effort to refrain.”

“No. There’s no _trying_. Don’t do it—it’s as simple as that.”

He held his ground, knowing it was probably pointless. It wasn’t like he could _really_ stop Sephiroth from doing it—he had no leverage. Ending their relationship verbally wouldn’t sever their bond. Outright leaving wasn’t an option either, not when Sephiroth could just assert to bring him back.

The way his heart ached at the thought…he didn’t _want_ to leave anyway, nor did he want to end this. Even without the rush of assertion he was sure Sephiroth was the one—the way they could talk so freely was unlike anything he’d ever known, and that included his friendship with Zack. Their silences were easy and calm, and every small glance or touch could fuel him for days. And they’d barely even scratched the surface of what it could be like between them. What they had was special, and it would only get better in time.

No, Cloud was definitely not willing to walk away from whatever the future had in store for their relationship. He just needed Sephiroth to understand why this one thing wasn’t okay.

“Do it now—only for a minute,” Cloud told him, letting out a sigh. “I want you to look and see how I’m feeling underneath all the bond emotions.”

Sephiroth didn’t have to be told twice, Cloud suspecting he had been forcing himself to refrain since the conversation had taken this turn. It was their default way to share their feelings with one another, often the easiest way to communicate things in ways their words couldn't.

This time was no different, the fondness Cloud felt for the man in front of him swelling in his chest instantly, making his heart jump without fail—all his frustrations were gone, a smile on his face as their eyes met. This was how he was meant to feel around Sephiroth. If they could just stay like this forever...

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, bringing a hand to his soul mate’s cheek before allowing it to fall back to his side. His expression was pained in a way Cloud couldn’t understand, but as he drew his hand back…the overwhelming adoration faded, and it slowly began to make perfect sense. The assertion was over almost as quickly as it began this time, the short duration making it far quicker for him to recover from the sensation. “I never intended you to feel helpless.”

“I know,” Cloud assured him stepping in closer—he snatched one of Sephiroth’s hands before his soul mate could step back, trailing a thumb over his knuckles. “It’s okay.”

“It is not. An apology is insufficient.”

“Don’t apologize then. Now that you get it, that’s the important thing.”

“We are soul mates. We are supposed to complement one another, yet I—”

“You _do_ complement me. You know that—you’ve felt it. I _like_ when our souls touch,” Cloud insisted, his face burning red at the admission. “It’s just…the core of me loves you already, but my mind hasn’t caught up yet. We’re meant to be together, and I _want_ to be together. But I need some time to adjust to what that means before you do whatever you want with me.”

“You do not love me yet in your mind?”

“It’s hard to explain. I _know_ I love you, and I can _feel_ it constantly. Everything that comes with it is confusing though—all this soul mate stuff. It’s all happening so fast, and I…" He took a deep breath, ready to get this all off his chest once and for all even if it came out as an incoherent ramble. "Sometimes I like it more than I think I should, and I don’t know how to handle that, I guess. All my life I fought so hard to make sure people didn’t walk all over me, and I know that’s not what you’re doing, but it’s weird when I think about it all. It’s exhausting, trying to prove myself to everyone all the time. I know I don’t need to do that with you, but the way you get me to let it all go, and the way I _like_ it so much…”

“We are soul mates, Cloud. How we act with one another has nothing to do with anyone else.”

"It just makes me wonder," Cloud admitted quietly. "I don't know how to explain it."

“Perhaps there is a way I could help you understand.”

“How?”

“I sensed your confusion," Sephiroth explained carefully. "You feel helpless because you feel you have surrendered your free will. It is not surrender though. You merely entrust it to me, temporarily. Everything you want, I can feel, and as your soul mate, I am driven to give you all you desire. To fulfill your needs.”

“It sounds nice when you say it like that, but…”

“I believe you will understand if you assert over me.”

“Seph…I can’t.”

“I am giving you permission.”

“I _can’t._ It doesn’t work that way between us, I already tried,” he admitted quietly, a deep frown on his face. “I was mad about the time you dragged me to your office instead of just calling to invite me, and I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried, especially knowing how it makes me feel.”

“You are required to have my permission before asserting over me, Cloud.”

“I know, it wasn’t right, and I—”

“You are required in a different sense. A more literal one. Genesis stopped by yesterday to discuss the subject with me—the different types of souls. I thought he was being a nuisance, but I can see the relevance now.”

Genesis…Cloud wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not just yet—it all depended what the redhead had actually said to his soul mate about what he thought was a private conversation.

“I don’t understand.”

“Just as you enjoy the ease you feel under my control, I enjoy providing you with that ease,” Sephiroth said simply, his words making Cloud’s stomach flop inexplicably despite how sure he was that he should be offended. “You want to submit to me because it pleases us both. Under normal circumstances, neither of us would be capable of doing the opposite—it would go against our instincts as soul mates.”

“Then how…?”

“These are not normal circumstances. If it is what you need, then it is also what I want. Do you understand?”

He stifled a laugh. “Not really.”

“Perhaps it would be best if you simply tried.”

“Who’s to say it would be the same, even if I could?” Cloud asked slowly. “I might not be able to do as much as when you do it to me.”

“We will not know until you try,” Sephiroth reiterated, raising a single brow.

Cloud frowned, ready to do just that, but not exactly sure _how._ Last time hadn’t worked out so well. Sephiroth gave his hand a gentle squeeze though, and that was all the encouragement he needed to at least give it his best shot.

It actually didn’t take much effort, much to his surprise. Their bond was always present, growing stronger when they were standing close like this. All he had to do was focus a bit more on Sephiroth's presence in his mind, concentrating on it as best he could. Whatever wall had prevented this from happening during his previous attempts was apparently lowered, at least temporarily as Cloud reached out for Sephiroth with his mind, his soul mate’s presence somehow tangible enough for him to touch.

He gasped, feeling so much— _too much—_ all at once. “Seph…”

The amount of love this man felt for him was overwhelming. And the vulnerability…Cloud could tell that despite his cool logic, Sephiroth had been apprehensive about allowing this—that it was only acceptable because it was for Cloud’s benefit.

Sephiroth hadn’t lost himself to the sensations the same way Cloud normally did, clearly. The feelings were there, love and adoration and desire…but with discomfort. For a man who had been controlled and manipulated for so much of his life, it wasn’t shocking really. There was trust though—so much trust between them that somehow this was okay despite it all.

Cloud felt out of place probing into Sephiroth like this for answers, his soul mate’s discomfort a reminder of his own discomfort about all this. It wasn’t right. Everything was so much better when Sephiroth was the one…

“Oh,” Cloud murmured, covering his mouth with his hand as it finally sunk in. “I think I get it now.” It was like the discomfort breathed a sigh of relief, though it didn’t go away—Cloud hadn’t released Sephiroth yet, after all. “Can I try just one more thing?”

“Yes,” his soul mate answered willingly, as if he _really_ had a choice.

Granted, if he had said no, Cloud would have listened—he would have felt compelled to stop even prior to hearing the word. Was this how it felt when their roles were reversed? In every way, it felt like Sephiroth was still the one in charge despite the fact that Cloud was technically in control right now. Still, Cloud couldn't help feeling a bit of a rush as he readied a command he'd been issued so many times now.

“Sit down, pet,” Cloud ordered, using his best Sephiroth tone.

The directive was obeyed, and thankfully he felt amusement bubbling up between them, almost uncharacteristic levels of it. He straddled his soul mate, kissing his lips sweetly as he pulled his mind back. Neither pulled back from the kiss though, the press of their lips slow and indulgent.

“I still want you to ask first from now on,” Cloud murmured against him.

“Very well,” Sephiroth agreed again, lips still grazing Cloud's, “May I?”

“Is it okay if I say no?”

“What is the purpose in requesting I obtain permission if you still believe it to be an obligation?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You’re right. I’d rather not then—I want to be like this for now, feeling it all on my own.”

“Feeling what?”

Cloud met his eyes again, seeing the struggle there—he was used to reaching out, feeling whatever Cloud felt whenever he felt the need. The fact that Sephiroth was keeping to his word made it all surge through Cloud harder, not as strong as when he was under assertion, but undeniably powerful nonetheless.

“I want this—you and me,” Cloud told him simply. “Do you feel it too? Even without getting in my head?”

“Yes. I want this as well, Cloud.”

“While we’re talking about all this, I’ve been meaning to ask…” He looked up tentatively, grateful to see his soul mate still staring back with patience. “Which version of me do you like better?”

“Which version?”

“Yeah. Just, normal—like this? Or puppet me?”

“Puppet?”

“C’mon, Seph. You know what I mean.”

“I do, but I would not consider you as such. I may pull the strings, so to speak, but how I do so is dictated by your own needs and desires.”

“So you like me better like that then? That’s why you do it so often?”

“You are one in the same.”

“Not really. I’m stubborn, and—”

“We are soul mates, Cloud. All of you, and all of me—not specific portions of our personalities.”

“Why _do_ you assert so often then?” he questioned, lightly this time. “I can see how it’d be interesting in the bedroom maybe, but at the dinner table?”

Sephiroth chuckled, considering the question for a moment before answering, “I enjoy being in sync with you—feeling an affection that mirrors my own. There is also a certain appeal to it, knowing you’re entrusting me with your well being.”

“Even now?”

“Especially now. You trust me to honor your request even when it would be quite simple not to,” Sephiroth said solemnly. “I will not violate that trust.”

“I know you won’t. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this sooner.”

“There is no need for you to apologize. I should have sensed your discomfort weeks ago.”

“But I wasn’t uncomfortable ever. You never made me…I guess I was just thinking about it the wrong way afterward.”

“I understand now.”

“I want to show you anyway,” Cloud decided with a grin.

“…How so?”

“Ask me again.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, bringing their foreheads together intimately as one of his hands trailed over Cloud’s cheek. “May I?”

“Yes.”

A tug of the strings later, Cloud felt himself letting go—letting go of the lingering guilt he felt for stalling what had been a simple misunderstanding, and letting go of the concerns he had just thirty minutes prior. None of it mattered, not anymore.

The pleased look on Sephiroth’s face was all he cared about now.


End file.
